An Easter Rose
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: HAPPY EASTER! It's time for an Easter sonamy! Hope you like! WARNING: Includes an awesome amount of cuteness! BEWARE!


_**So, it's late, 11:33 PM on Easter, and I'm thinking to myself: Awww yeah! Easter sonamy fic! Lol so here it is. My Easter sonamy fic, **__**An Easter Rose**__**! Hope you enjoy.**_

**An Easter Rose**

Sonic was relaxing under an old oak tree, stomach full of Easter candy, peeping at Cream and Tails sorting through their Easter loot, as all children do on this day. He'd felt particularly chipper because this year he'd gotten to help pick hiding spots for the Easter eggs.

Yes, that's right. Butt-kicking, too-cool exterior, completely sarcastic Sonic the Hedgehog had played Easter Bunny with Vanilla.

Well, he did get it done a whole lot _faster_ than her, anyway.

The day was almost over, as five o'clock had rolled around before anyone had even noticed the morning was done. Through all the sleeping late, hunting around for eggs, devouring candy like their was no tomorrow, and eating of Easter ham, it seemed like there was just one thing missing.

Sonic stretched, yawning as he looked up into the branches of the tree above his head. The afternoon sun lit the leaves just right so they tinted orange at the edges, giving the appearance of fire. Easter was a fine holiday, especially because there was never a lack of something sweet lying around. And for a chocolate addict like Sonic, it was heaven.

He wondered randomly if Amy was still here, and if she was, where exactly had she wandered off to? In a second, he was up and running, fueled by chocolate and hyper as a humming bird. He just _had _to find her. Now was just as good a time as any…

Ah! There she was! In a small clearing in the forest near Vanilla's house, an abandoned swingset lay untouched, and there, on an oversized metal swing, sat adorable pink Amy.

The pale blue of her new Easter dress, coupled with a blue bow to hold back her quills, offset her pretty pink fur. Sonic flushed as he spotted her, hands folded in her lap. Instantly, he was beside her.

"Wanna see something _really _cool?"

His voice startled her, almost making her fall of the swing. Her gloves gripped the rusted chains supporting the silver board. "You scared me, Sonic." She admitted, breathing as she dramatically clasped a hand over her heart.

Sonic rolled his spring green eyes. "Seriously, though. Wanna see something cool?" He sounded just like a child, even rocking excitedly. She turned her head up to see him.

And that's when their gazes locked. Amy was instantly mesmerized by his striking, grass green emerald beauties that shone even in the brightest light. Captivated to silence as usual, she merely nodded as a response.

"_Wait here_." Sonic cautioned her, a finger appearing before he dashed off. She wondered where he was going in such a hurry, and whether this "something" was really "cool" by her standards (as boys have a different definition). She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I'm going to trust hi m anyways." She told herself. "Just like always."

Presently, she heard footsteps in the thicket, and her heart jumped into her throat. That certainly didn't sound like Sonic returning. Who or what was coming her way?! She prepared to be on the offensive, hammer handle already growing hot in her hands, her blue Mary Janes clicking together uneasily as she anxiously waited to see what was going on-

When out of the bushes appeared Sonic, holding something small and brown and alive in his clasped palms. She let her guard down, squeaking in surprise. "Oh, _Sonic_, it's just you, you _scared _me!"

"Shh!" Sonic cautioned, grinning. "He's frightened enough already. Be quiet, no sudden movements." And, more careful then ever she'd seen him before, Sonic walked-not run, not jog-_walk_ed towards her until he was lowering himself onto the swing beside her…and he was now close enough for her to see what he was protecting.

And it took all of her strength not to strangle him. "Awwww," she murmured.

There, looking rather at home nestled between his fingers despite its fear, was a tiny baby bunny. Its beady brown eyes whisked about the scene like wildfire, trembling slightly. Its pink nose twitched, the tiny ears still pressed against its head. "Oh _Sonic_." Amy breathed in amazement and amusement. "Where'd you _find_ it?"

Sonic slowly began to stroke the young rabbit with one finger, not meeting her gaze but instead looking upon the baby creature tenderly. Amy felt tears come to her eyes. She'd never noticed how incrediably sweet Sonic was, how gentle he could be with a thing so young, so delicate…it made her think (again) how much she would adore bearing his child one day.

And now she _knew_ that he would care for it as much as she would.

His voice was soft and sweet, reflecting the tender moment he was showing her. "A momma bunny made her nest over there." He gestured, shrugging. "And she's got little bunnies, too."

"Awww," Amy repeated. "Can I pet him?"

Sonic nodded. "_Slowly_." He emphasized cautiously. Amy giggled, not only because she was about to pet a baby _wild_ bunny…but because Sonic had _never_ told _anyone_ to go slowly before in his life.

With one finger, Amy began to stroke the tiny rabbit, from the top of its soft, silky head, all the way down to its fluffy pom-pom tail. The young rabbit made noises of contentment, leaning into her and Sonic's petting and thoroughly enjoying the attention. "It's so _little_, I never _knew_ they were so _tiny_…" She gushed, holding back squeals of delight.

"Easy does it, Ames. We don't wanna hurt him." Sonic soothed, resting his head on her shoulder for a minute. Even though this pressure was meant to replace his hand (these made busy holding the bunny), this made Amy's heart come to a complete stop.

By the time he'd gone back to stroking the rabbit, she was learning how to breathe again. "Sonic, this is _amazing_."

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "It's no big deal, really." He smirked, but it was a loving smirk. "Just a little baby, that's all." And then, Amy realized that Sonic must see this all the time.

"Sonic?"

He looked up at her tenderly. "Yeah, Ames?"

Her eyes were on the bunny, unable to look at him. It was falling asleep, so comfortable within his warm, gloved hands… "You've seen a lot of babies, haven't you?"

Sonic knew her real question and shrugged bashfully, blushing. "Well…" He tried to make his manner phlegmatic, but his embarrassment showed through anyway. "It takes practice, and the moms have to _know you_ so they don't _freak_…this isn't the first time I've ran off with one of her _babies_, but she trusts me, so…" He giggled. "As long as I'm not feeding foxes, and the babes come back unharmed, then I'm in the clear."

Amy imagined his superfast, heroic self stroking a little spotted fawn, or tumbling with a fox pup or two, getting bitten on the ear by a coyote pup, or even stroking a newborn chick, hatched in his hands. And, she smiled warmly at this thought.

There was a long silence, during which the little bunny curled up and went to sleep, becoming an adorable ball of fuzz and fluff. Then, Amy spoke.

"Sonic, I _know _that I've told you how much I _love _you, but…" She looked at him, only to find his form leaning against the chain, giving her his full attention. She couldn't help but falter at his gorgeous eyes, and his smile said he was liking it. "…I think you'd make a _really_ great dad." She gushed finally, letting free a huge breath.

Sonic grinned bashfully, before his eyes began to glow with surprise and wonder. "Thanks, Amy. That means a lot."

Amy smiled and went back to stroking the bunny. Sonic's eyes never left her, though, as he studied her form, mesmerized by every movement she made.

_Someday, but not today._ He thought.

_**Woop! So, 12:19 AM and I'm finally finished. Well, I hope you all enjoy! I'm going to make the most of my day…by getting some rest. Good night and happy Easter to all!**_


End file.
